


Alpha Drive

by Dick_Boy



Series: A/B/O-Ish [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Barry Allen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cinnamon Roll Ray Palmer, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Ray Palmer, Protective Barry Allen, Sydney Palmer being an asshole, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dick_Boy/pseuds/Dick_Boy
Summary: Sydney and Ray's strained relationship puts Barry on edge, and with the smell of Ray's heat clouding his judgment he's not having a fun time.





	Alpha Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Ray/Barry, fluffy Omegaverse, and tension are three things I'm trash for so this happened.

When Barry arrived at the apartment, he was  _ almost _ surprised when Sydney answered the door. To say that Barry didn't much care for his boyfriend's brother would be sugar coating it. He gave him a nod in greeting, and that was it.

“Where's my boyfriend?” he had to make an effort to keep himself civil. Sydney made Barry possessive. He assumed it was his protectiveness of Ray mixing with his alpha hormones, but he always felt the need to remind Sydney that Ray was  _ his _ .

His to love. His to  _ protect _ . Especially when he needed protecting from his no good twin’s shirty attitude. The one thing that never failed to bring Ray down.

“He’s on the sofa, whining like a bitch,” Sydney sighed. “I was trying to sleep in but he's crying. Too bad for me mom wants me to stay--”

“I didn't ask for your life story,” he already knew why Sydney was there.

Their mother was very ignorant to Ray's biological role. He had inherited it from his father. Mrs Palmer wanted Sydney there to ensure Barry wouldn’t assault Ray in ‘some alpha rage’ when he sensed his heat.

Barry tried to push that thought aside as he made his way into the living room. “Babe?” He smiled.

Ray was on the sofa, desperately trying to get through a book. He had to keep stopping and recollect himself. He set the book down and looked up at Barry. His eyes slightly unfocused, with dark circles. He nodded but didn't say anything.

“Hey, Barry!” He grinned and his eyes closed. His head lolled slightly. Barry moved closer.

“I brought snacks and some relaxers in case you were out. I was thinking maybe I could nest you, and the supplements and my scent could help you feel better.”

“That sounds fantastic,” he grinned stupidly. “I was thinking about you.”

“I don't want to be here and watch you baby my brother who's a grown man.”

“Don't you feel anything for  _ my _ Ray at all? There's no way that you can't smell how vulnerable and stressed he is,” he frowned and pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and put it over his boyfriend. While the crazed alpha concern wasn't valid, Ray was still in a very vulnerable state.

Barry always came over when Ray was in heat. Even before they started dating. Just to make sure he was safe and not making himself sick, which was easy to do when in the middle of a heat.

“Nope,” Sydney popped the ‘p’ and out his  “I smell it and I honestly want to leave.”

Barry felt something unpleasant in the pit if his stomach. Ray and Sydney should be pack bonded. Sydney should care. He should  _ feel _ something. The fact that he didn't only made Barry's dominance flare up. He didn't want him near his omega. Even Barry’s dad would feel some compassion and he’d only met Ray a handful of times.

Barry set down his messenger bag. He fished through it for a bottle and a small pill. A relaxer. It was designed to tone down an Omegas heat and with an alpha scent it could trick Ray's body into thinking it got what it needed. It was a little less invasive than a blocker. 

All blockers did was halt the heat for as short while.

“Ray? Can you focus for me?”

Ray looked up at hm, seeming a bit more clear now. “I'm focused.” he grinned at Barry like he was the sun.

“Can I cuddle you now? So you can scent me.” He nodded wordlessly and Barry joined him on the sofa, Ray closed his eyes and leaned on Barry. “I've got you. Head kisses?”

Sydney grumbled about the smell and wanting to leave again.

“You can leave, Sydney. You're in more danger from my Alpha drive than  _ my _ omega will ever be. When you're a dick my body just tells me to protect him.”

Ray nodded and felt Barry’s lips against his hair. He nosed his neck to inhale his alphas scent.

“Yeah and get the third degree from my mother? No thanks!” He headed into the other room. “Also he's not your anything. He’s  _ unmated _ .” He said the last bit like it was a dirty word.

“It's none of your--” Barry flexed his hands, nostrils flared.-- 

Ray quickly snapped Barry's attention back to Barry. “Alpha.’’ said Ray quietly, knowing it would get Barry's attention. “Play with my hair.”

Barry felt better when Sydney was out of sight. He'd moved to the kitchen. Barry relaxed noticeably, his body melting against Ray's. “Whatever you need,” his fingers gently knotted into Ray's hair, holding him against his neck.

Ray relaxed from the actions, tension draining off of his form in small waves. Over the next few hours, Barry just held him. Occasionally scenting his neck and whispering praises against his skin. “Good, shh, its okay. I got you. You're doing so well.”  
  


Soon, Sydney did leave and Barry’s own tension melted away. “Have I mentioned your brother is a real pill?”

“Yeah,” Ray sighed and closed his eyes and whined Barry's name.”He’s gone now though so … can we please?”

“I know, honey, I know. How about we do dinner now?” His hand running up and down his arm and his lips in his hair.

“Why Haven’t we mated yet?” Ray asked suddenly. “Is it because--”

“I don't know if I'm ready right now. We can't use condoms during. I would be more than open to it sometime after we move in together and I meet your parents finally, through. If you want to.”

“I want to. You're my Alpha.”

Barry pressed their foreheads together gently. “I love you but you need to eat.” He pressed a kiss to his temple and stood. “What do you want to eat? Anything you want. I'm cooking.”

“Can you make me a grilled cheese please?”

“Absolutely,” Barry got up and headed into the kitchen. He fumbled around in the cabinet for Ray's gluten free bread.

Soon he returned to the living room and set a plate and another bottle of water on the table. He also dropped a very small handful of vitamins onto the plate.

When Ray got up Barry noticed the slick that had soaked the towel he sighed and kissed his cheek. He made his way to the closet and got a fresh towel for him to sit on. “When you're done eating you can shower, I'll set up some fresh clothes for you.”

“I can do that.”

“It's okay, you probably don't have a lot of energy. That's what I'm here for.”

Ray just hummed in return. It would be a long few days without him, so he was glad he had his Alpha.

Barry headed into Ray's bedroom and started to gather up some clean clothes. He took Ray’s shirt and began to scent it, rubbing it against the scent glands in his neck. The scent of his omega already on the fabric made the activity more enjoyable.

While he was in there, he did away with the sheets and put on fresh ones. It didn't taken too long to get the sheets into the wash.

Barry took the clothes and brought them to the bathroom where Ray was already stripping away his slick soaked clothes.

The Alpha set the clothes on the sink and made sure Ray had a clean towel before adding his clothes in with the sheets.

When the Omega finished showering and his Alpha was finished cleaning up the living room, they met in the bedroom.

“Is it too controlling to say I don't want Sydney around?” Barry asked suddenly. “I don't know if it's all alpha hormones but I really don't like him.”

“I can't stand him either,” Ray shrugged. “You know that.”

“Maybe I could talk to your mom, I know we're not kids so I'm not going to ‘taddle’ I just want her to trust me.”

“I'm sure she'll get there. Maybe you can come to visit some time. They live out in Ivy town.”

“I would love to,” he pressed a soft kiss to  _ his _ Omega’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still dipping my toes into Omegaverse and exploring all the things I can do with it and try to improve my writing along the way. So this was just an experiment really. Also I was awake at four AM and wanted to write Ray being taken care of because he deserves it, okay? ♡♡


End file.
